tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfare
FANFARE likes things loud. Whether blasting hard rock, or tuning his engines to a window- rattling drone, he's always ready to shake things up amongst his teammates. Friendly and easy-going, he's always willing to help someone in need. He's aware that he has a bit of a temper problem, and works hard to avoid it getting to anything worse than a shouting match - Unless it's against a Decepticon, in which case he tends to let off some steam. Fanfare enjoys grandstanding and showing off for humans and Autobots alike. He is strong and sturdy, and converts into C-130J Super-Hercules aerial tanker. He has a cargo capacity of 42,000 pounds, and carries fuel, supplies, or troops with equal effectiveness. His large size makes him rather slow in the air. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Back on Cybertron, Fanfare, like his "brother” Encore, was a 'suicide jockey' - that is, one of the cargo units who delivered the most dangerous substances - explosives, Energon shipments, Wreckers, you name it. As a younger mech he was incredibly impatient and ill tempered, always getting into shouting matches. He wouldn't try to rebel. He just got angry a lot. The amount of noise he was subjected to began to have an ill effect on him as well. After a few vorns, he began to have even worse troubles functioning when it was quiet, or in times of peace. While not being shot at makes his job easier, the mech found himself growing nervous and irritable, which made him even worse when he DID lose his temper. He wasn't rebellious, per se, as he did his duties and LIKED to do them. He just found himself too short on temper, frequently getting into arguments about petty things. Not long after, during a quiet period during the time when Optimus and the crew had departed, he was to land at a small outpost to drop off some supplies, and pick up a few mechs damaged to be brought in for repairs. He landed. It was utterly quiet, and peaceful. The outpost itself was even quiet - kept low lit so that it conserved power. A few long moments passed, and he started to grow fidgety and nervous. Finally, he could take it no more, and the mech started up his engines, roaring them to full volume before taking off- and leaving. Oh, he got in trouble all right, and finally realized that he needed serious help, submitting himself meekly for powerful psycotherapy which did have an effect on him. He wasnt' angry all the time, but he still had the hairtrigger temper, which was fortunately reduced to usually shouting. The therapy worked very well for the most part,along with his brother being there to support him (or smack him upside the head, which always worked to reactivate his Common Sense Circuits, if you get my meaning). The loud music helps soothe him, interestingly enough, and he will always apologie as soon as he's cooled down - aware he had a problem, and that sometimes he had to just walk away to keep from things getting worse. Put into stasis then as the energon crisis continued, He was finally brought out a season ago to begin his duties once more. Filing through various altmode alternatives for Earth, he came across a picture of the CJ-130 Hercules and fell in love. He pressed the Technicians until they agreed to give him that one - fully updated to the 21st century of course. Briefing for earth duty continued as well, and he also found a liking to Heavy metal and other 'loud' earth musics, although any sort of noise was good enough for him. Briefed, and refitted, Fanfare and the Suicide Jockeys have returned. 'MUX History:' Feeling cooped up and stir-crazy, Nightlash went for a flight and encountered the Autobots Encore and Fanfare, joining the two for a race inside the Grand Canyon. Along for the ride was Slugfest and on her wing was Thundercracker. Unfortunately, Thundercracker and Fanfare were called back to duty by their respective commands, leaving Encore and Nightlash to carry on the race on their own. There was no clear winner. Fanfare spent time on Junkion, only returning to Earth in April of 2018. OOC Notes Introed onto the MUX in April of 2013. Logs/Posts 2013 May 20 - Prisoner roughin' While ah dun agree with the sentiment of exactin' revenge on PRowl, ah agree that Autobots dun even pretend tae rough up prisoners. Et isnae wot we do. An' why'd he believe us anyways? He'll fix Buzzsaw, an then Buzzsaw'll tell him the truth and he'll be all mad at us. Ah dun think we should do et, as much as we are tempted tae. 2017 * August 06 - "Planning" - The Autobots meet in Encore's Distillery to discuss their plans to disrupt the completion of the Decepticons' mega-refinery in Toraxxis. category:Suicide Jockeys Players Fanfare was created and is played by horsetuna. Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Transformers